You won't get out
by YellowWolfy
Summary: When Luna Lovegood is taken from her friends to a nice visit at the Malfoy's Cellar. Luna didn't really speak about her long stay there, did she? Small chapters of every day.
1. King's Cross

**You won't get out.**

Luna sat on the train with Ginny and Neville, glad to be going home to her daddy for christmas. Maybe they could go to Sweden again and search after the Crumple Horned Snorkack again? She had enjoyed it so much that last time. Maybe she wouldn't think about her friends tortured by the Carrow siblings, or the about poor first years or how Harry, Ron and Hermione was somewhere out there, hiding. She knew that she needed to relax, or whatever people do when they don't dread being tortured for no reason.

As they came in to the station the train whistled and she looked out the window, anxious to see her dad. But no, no dad. Feeling cold she gazed out, three dark hooded persons stood just outside their window. Death eaters. Great. What did they do to her dad? Was it her they where after?

The death eaters stood there. She, Neville and Ginny looked at each other. What should they do? Luna rose up, determined.

"I will go and se what they are up to. No one can mess with my dad and come out without fighting me." Neville and Ginny was going to argue, Luna was thinking of going out the door. But before that the three death eaters came into their compartment. She thought of fighting them, but the most feared Bellatrix Lestrange was among them.

"What do you want?" she asked boldly.

"Oh my sweet, you should just go with me now." Bellatrix laughed soft, like a lunatic.

"No, don't touch her!" said Ginny, Luna looked at her with her big eyes. Ginny was always so brave and kind to everyone.

"I will not listen to you, you blood traitor!" said Bellatrix and raised her wand, but instead of bewitching Ginny she decided to let her go and take Luna instead. The two death eaters behind Bellatrix moved over to Luna, grabbing her everywhere. _No, get off me! _Luna thought, her mind been put to sleep. But she still tried to keep fighting. _Where is my daddy? Maybe he wrote something? Yes, my dad's so... _Then the sleeping spell worked and Luna went unconscious. She didn't even recognize when she was apparated away from King's cross station and all of her friends.


	2. Day 1

**Day 1**  
>She slept for almost eighteen hours, without any dreams. Then she suddenly woke up without warning, and she remembered what had happened.<br>"Where's my dad?" she mumbled out to the darkness around her.  
>"I don't know, child."<br>Wait a minute. Who was that? Luna opened her eyes and looked into a pair of big grey eyes looking interested into hers. Luna remembered who those belonged to, but still...  
>"Who are you may I ask?" she said politely. But still trying to figure all out.<br>"My name is mr Ollivander, child. I don't really know why your'e here though. Do you?"  
>"No, sir. I don't really." She looked so sad that the old man awkwardly hugged her very quick. "And yes, I realise who you are now. You are the famous wand maker! You did my wand."<br>"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I remember it now, 9 inches, willow and with a core of hare hair. Very nice for the explorer. Do you now that-" Ollivander stopped abrupt looking at the sealing. Luna could see a scar across his chin. Then she heard footsteps right over their heads and people talking.  
>"Who are they?" she asked Ollivander, who looked scared out of his wits.<br>"Shh!" was the only answer she got. Then Ollivander talked to her with a fast and low voice. "It's obvious that you or your family has something to do with the resistance. This is the cellar in the Malfoy Manor. The residence of the Death Eaters and.." Ollivander paused terrified. "And him."  
>Just as Ollivander said it they heard footsteps going down the narrow staircase down to them. A woman with a black travel coat and white blond hair, and another one that Luna already knew. Bellatrix Lestrange.<br>"Hello Lovegood. Heard anything new about the Crumple Horned Snorkack?" Bellatrix smirked and Luna thought it safe not to answer. So much for the recovering christmas.  
>"Oh Sweetie, your'e a smart one, right? Well, that won't help you now Loony." The woman behind Bellatrix made a cough and Bellatrix nodded to her.<br>"We won't use our precious time with you. But make sure, your'e not going out from hear. Your father can kiss his little paper farewell and we won't let him kiss you off." Again Bellatrix sister gave a little cough to say to her sister that she was getting a bit carried away. Bellatrix looked a bit down and then managed a big weird smile.  
>"Now honey, don't you think it's enough chattering. But don't you worry, I'll get to the point. Crucio!"<br>A pain sharper than the one she was expecting went through her body. Luna realised that the Carrow siblings hadn't been good at the cruciatus curse. At least not as good as Bellatrix. She was giving herself into the curse, making sure that Luna would feel like dying afterwards. And she did. Her blood beating in her head she dropped to the floor, in too much pain to even move her body. Everything went black and she could only hear Bellatrix Lestranges voice over and over again, echoing against the walls.  
>"You won't be seeing your daddy any time soon, so just deal with it bloodtraitor."<p>

Ollivander had been sitting on the bed the whole time, wanting to save the poor girl from Bellatrix. But he couldn't. Even if he had had a wand, even if Bellatrix sister Narcissa hadn't pointed her wand at him every time he moved, even if he wasn't an old man. Ollivander knew he wasn't strong enough. Would never be. The magic he had seen Bellatrix perform was extraordinary. She was truly talented, with exceptions of course. Ollivander would gladly paid for a match between Bellatrix Lestrange and professor McGonagall.  
>So, he couldn't save Xenophilius little girl, the reason why Xenophilius had survived from the death of his wife. They where so alike in many ways, Luna and Xeno. He wasn't sure if Luna hadn't been raised with her father she would believe inn all his eccentric views off life.<br>Ollivander saw Bellatrix and Narcissa leave in silence. Then he went over to Luna and looked after if Bellatrix had done anything else then the cruciatus curse. He was glad she hadn't. Bellatrix was known for her brutality and could easy have made Luna to a vegetable if she just wanted to. Hopefully the-one-who-mustn't-be-named had orders for the girl so Bellatrix couldn't hurt her. More than she already did.  
>Ollivander looked at the girl, Luna he must remember the name, who had fainted. Carefully he picked her up, and laid her down on the bed. She was the first human he had seen in this place so crowded of people. He was almost glad that the death eaters had caught her. But then, no he wasn't.<p>

_I will have to be brave. Ron, Hermione and Harry is out on more dangerous adventures than this, right? Oh no, I hope not._  
>Luna sat on the bed staring at the wall, Ollivander had gone on a little walk around the cellar. He did that a lot, trying hard not to get crazy in this place.<br>_But what happened to daddy? Did they leave him alone? Oh shut it Luna! Your'e smarter than this. Dad will manage. Right?_  
>Luna raised her hands up to her mouth, remembering.<br>_Dad can't cook! He will burn the house, if now the death eaters left it alone. But he couldn't even make plimp tee right! Oh daddy.._  
>That was Luna's thoughts for the rest of the day, sitting in a grey cellar with an old man wasn't that entertaining. But what she did that day was to whisper him stories about what happened in the larger world, outside of Hogwarts. That was her first day in the Malfoy Cellar.<p> 


	3. Day 2

**Day 2**  
>Luna tried to sleep for as long as possible, Ollivander had said that it was good for not being bored. Sleeping took time. And then trying to get exhausted so he could sleep again. Poor mr Ollivander. That was his trick for getting the time going. He hadn't been keeping track of the days, so he was a bit chocked when she told him it was the morning of the 20th december. He thought it had gone 6 months more or so.<p>

But no, Luna wouldn't give up. She was going to get out of there. Some day. Maybe Harry and the others could come? This was after all the headquarters of Voldemorts reign. And she knew they where going to fight him off. How would the D.A work now when she was gone? Neville and Ginny was great, but they all needed each other. They where the leaders now, after the golden trio, as she called the in her head, had left Hogwarts. Hermione couldn't go anyway. She was born by muggles, Luna had once met them at King's Cross. They where actually interesting, saying it was bad eating sugar. Couldn't you just eat it because you enjoy it?

Luna thought long about that, and she spent as long time as possible with each thought, making it special and valuable. Then a couple of death eaters came down to get her up, to the living room. She guessed she would at least know what was happening now. She recognized the death eaters, Dolohov and Macnair. Both of them appeared on the ministry's wanted-posters, but she had personally met Macnair before. Holding her so close and rough at the department of mysteries...

Luna was roughly led up the stairs and into the dark red living room, with old fashioned grand furnitures, an open fireplace and a sculpture of a snake in marmor. Bellatrix wasn't there, so maybe she should get some peace. But her sister was there, who looked oddly like Draco Malfoy. Must be his mother then, since this after all's the Malfoy Manor, as Ollivander had said. The witch arose to greet her.

"Hello Luna Lovegood, I'm Narcissa Malfoy." she smiled coldly.

_Why is she so nice to me? Or at least trying to..._

"I have been ordered to tell you what's going on. And for your sake I'm sorry."

**She's lying Luna!** How do I know? **Because she's one of them? And her sister is just the famous Bellatrix Lestrange? Her sister tortured Neville's parents Luna! Do you think she could feel sorry for you?** Well, you don't have to be so judging. She's a mother. Maybe she imagined her own child in this situation? **Yeah, that's likely Luna.**

While Luna talked to her head Narcissa looked at her curiously. Then she said "Olive." and the house-elf appeared out of nowhere.

"There you are. Bring us some tea, for Draco also. Call him while your'e at it, Olive." she said coldly to the alf, almost not looking at her. Luna's head decided that Narcissa was evil, at least to her house-elf. Narcissa turned to Luna, and the cold face she had given to her alf and humble servant changed into a proud grin.

"I'm sure you have met my boy, he's so talented and noble. The dark lord really think he's good, I hope..." she looked deep in thought's but then continued. "He got it after me, you see. And my sister, of course. I couldn't imagine anyone more-

"Please mother, don't finish that sentence." said Malfoy, strutting in to the room smirking. "What if I don't live up to it. Hello Lovegood."

What is this? Why are the Malfoys like this? He always call me Loony Lovegood. I'll bet you five galleons that they are under orders to make me like them or something. But he couldn't change. Git, all those times he joked with me and worse, and his mother calls him noble? Luna usually was prepared for strange things to happen, but this was a bit too much for her. The house-elf called Olive came in with the tea.

"That's quick, how did you do it?" asked Luna to Olive. Olive looked like she had tried to pluck a dirigible plum. Narcissa coughed and looked quick at Olive, who disappareted.

"We don't make it a habit to speak like that to our servants." Oh-oh, if only Hermione was there she would kick Narcissa's ass for saying that. Narcissa coughed again for getting her attention.

"I assume that you will want to hear about your father." Luna's mouth fell open, she had thought again and decided she'd never find that out while staying.

"Yes, tell me!"

"Yes, please tell me, mrs."

"Oh, excuse me."

"Your father has been helping Harry Potter. In our world, that is a crime. And your father will be punished." Narcissa didn't look Luna in her eyes, but Luna didn't notice because her own eyes suddenly became filled with tears.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry Luna. But those who don't obey must be punished." said Narcissa, leaning over to Draco and grabbed his hand. "He's been sent to Azkaban."

Luna gasped.

"What? No!" she screamed at Narcissa, rising from her chair. Both Draco and Narcissa looked at her like she was an alien, but Luna didn't care.

"My dad hasn't done anything wrong!" she screamed even louder, shaking up the whole house. Lucius Malfoy came burstling in with pink roses on his cheek out of anger.

"Loony freakin' Lovegood!" he yelled at her. "Don't you dare take tone in my own house! You will be sent to that cellar immediately and don't you expect coming out of there anytime soon. Bellatrix was absolutely right, Cissy." Lucius snapped and called for a person named Wormtail, funny name.

Wormtail turned out to be a short middle aged man bowing his head for the Malfoys, strange. Luna thought the Malfoy family had lost some respect after Lucius was sent to prison. And why wasn't Lucius there now? She didn't have time to figure it out, Wormtail dragged her by her shoulders back to the cellar.


	4. Day 3

**Day 3**

Mr. Ollivander was always eager to hear the news from the world, sitting alone in a cellar for 6 months isn't a big health cure. Today she told him about the resistance at Hogwarts, how she had gone up in the middle of the night to help a second year from the Carrows. Luna described everything with detail and a colourful, matter-of-fact beauty.

But everything she said had to be in a very quiet and whispering voice, mr Ollivander had told her that the one's above didn't like if you screamed or such. Luna tried not to think of mr Ollivander standing alone in the cellar screaming for help. She thought that the news helped him quite a lot. But still, he was very pale and didn't manage to walk around the cellar for to long.

"My dear girl, when you come of my age it is a little difficult to maintain a physical standard in this place. I hope you won't be threatened by it. But I doubt it."

"Don't worry, my friends will get it right in the end and we will live to see it. I promise." said Luna brightly, trying not to think of anything bad.

_**Your father won't make it in Azkaban, Luna.** Shut up! Of course he will. He is very talented and he loves me. That's always something, ok? Done. **But what if the golden trio won't make it?**_

Wormtail came down twice a day to give them food, but the food wasn't that bad really. Maybe yesterdays left overs from the dining room above.


	5. Day 4 Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Kind of hard to imagine J.K Rowling writing fanfiction to her own book. **

**Day 4**

"Draco! I will not tolerate you speaking like this to me!"

Luna sat on the small bed right under where this conversation took place, she didn't have a clue where, but this vas a bit interesting.

"I don't care what you think father! You've always done the decisions for me. But now your'e not even a great death eater!"

"Draco..." Narcissa said quietly. "Please Draco, don't do this. Not now. Come on you two. It's Christmas Eve!"

"I will not spend my christmas with a boy that directly disobey my orders!"

"Father, I only said I wouldn't fetch your walking stick. What the hell is wrong with that?"

"You see this, Narcissa? Our boy is beyond recovering. This is an outrage!"

"Lucius! Your'e overdoing it!" Narcissa cried.

"No! And now I'm going someplace quiet to enjoy this life!"

Luna heard a door smash and then the whole house was still.

"Happy Christmas mummy." said Draco darkly.

"Oh, not you to!" Narcissa said irritated. "Your'e father's over dramatic but please don't turn into him."

"Sorry mum.."

"Yes you are. And now we're going to tell Olive to cook a bloody fine meal and wer'e going to sit by the fire and have a wonderful Christmas Eve!"

"Us two?"

"Well I guess that we could... Invite your schoolfriend?" Say what? Luna in the cellar truly hoped Draco would say no.

"No. No way."

"Yes." mumbled Luna.

"I think she's actually nice. Or maybe she could be. She had a wild grief attack the last time. She should be forgiven. It's sad for her that it's not... You know."

"Right. Okay mum, do whatever you want. I'm going to dress up." Luna heard the smack sound from a kiss on the cheek and Luna listened to the footsteps going away. She stared up at the grey stone ceiling.

_What the nargle was that? _

Luna decided to entertain herself with a children's story dad had told her about once, The Warlock's Hairy Heart.

The Warlock who didn't want to fall in love. Understandable, to messy. But the rest of the story was just tragic. Both the Warlock and the witch he wished to marry died without hearts...

Suddenly she heard a loud crack and the house elf called Olive apparated into the cellar. Mr Ollivander didn't even move, he lied down on the cold floor. Olive stood in front of Luna, bowing so deep that her nose almost touched the floor.

"Miss Lovegood, mrs Malfoy ask that you will join her in the living room. And I should get you dressed." Luna looked at the alf bewildered and then at her own clothes. She hadn't changed them since she came there. So yes, maybe it was a good idea.

_But it's Christmas Luna.. Christmas. What about daddy?_

_**Well, you haven't got any option do yo?**_

_Yeah, right. Might be fun?_

_**You can always hope so Luna. But really? No way.**_

"Miss Lovegood?" the house-elf looked at her with big green eyes. "If you would take my arm, so I can escort you to the bathroom. You must of course not be left without supervision."

Luna just nodded and laid her hand in the tiny elf's.

**Celebrating Christmas Eve**

"Luna, why won't you join us?" Narcissa said, blushing pink, which Luna noticed very clear since Narcissa was incredibly pale. Even for a Black. Luna let go of the elf's itchy-bitchy-tiny hand and sat herself behind Narcissa in the wide red sofa in front of the fireplace. Candles hung magically in the air by the windows, and Draco sat quite peacefully in a corner of the room, reading a book.

"What are you reading?" asked Luna curiously. To her surprise Draco blushed and tried to hide the book from her.

"Well, it's a bit late to hide it. What book is it?" she asked again.

"Erm. It's the tales of Beedle the Bard." Luna looked really surprised now.

"That's weird, I just thought about it." Luna said, Narcissa had started to pluck with some chains of gold, sorting or something, Luna couldn't tell.

"Really?" Malfoy asked a bit confused. "Well then, which one's your favourite?"

"The Warlock's Hairy Heart." she said. "But my dad..." Luna stopped talking.

"Yes?"

"Well, he always liked the tales of the three brothers. I don't understands why. They're just stories right?"

"Yeah, mum used to read aloud these when I was a kid." Narcissa looked up when she was mentioned and then gave up a bright face.

"Why don't we?" she said smiling, trying to make this Christmas Eve wonderful for everyone. "I can read out load, as we used to."

Draco looked a bit ashamed, but then he didn't seem to care if Luna was there or not. Luna sat down a bit more comfortable and Draco came out from his corner, giving the book to his mother and then sat himself in the middle of her and Luna. Narcissa started to read The Fountain of Fair Fortune.

"High on a hill in an enchanted garden inclosed by two walls and protected by strong magic..."

Draco put himself closer to his mum and laid his head on her shoulder. Narcissa took his hand and hugged it lightly, then continued with the story.

Luna listened how the witches and wizard tried to bath in the fountain, and all their misfortunes and quests along the way. And how they found their share of fair fortune without the fountain.

Narcissa laid down the book with a smile and hastily she arose to go looking in the drawers.

"Mum, what are you looking for?" Draco asked, abruptly been awoken from his light slumber.

"Must be hear somewhere" she muttered behind her long hair. Luna and Draco looked at each other weird. Then Narcissa pulled out an old golden gramophone. She was captured by the old happy christmases she used to spend at Grimmauld Place 12.

"Olive!" she called out in a high voice. The elf came there directly.

"Yes mrs?"

"Find me the old gramophone." Narcissa's voice was again cold and full with neglect. Luna listened to it terrified, that a person could alter that much.

"Of course, mrs." said Olive with another low bow and then she disappeared upstairs to the attics.

"I do believe I'm quite fond of Christmas after all." said Narcissa, her voice warm again. "When I was young and my family was at it's pride we always got together at my aunt's house and enjoyed ourself."

"Yeah, aunt Bellatrix told me once that she and you had a bit fun with the neighbours sometimes."

_What? Did I hear that right? **Yes Luna, we did.** _

"Well, I am really good at shooting snowballs at nasty people."

_Oh, that's alright. I thought they were torturing the muggles or something like that. **Who said the didn't though?**_

But, again, Luna's thoughts were disrupted. The elf had repapered holding a large golden gramophone. Luna wished to help the elf, but Narcissa watched her closely.

_Guess we're not that free after all. **We will get out of hear soon, promise Luna. **Wow, you're actually quite nice to me! **Luna, I'm you, remember? **Oh, yeah right._

The elf had placed the gramophone at a small table in a corner of the room, Narcissa was really excited. Then the whole room was filled with old fashioned music, a witch that sounded like the muggles Edith Piaf (Luna loved muggle-studies) started singing a lively tune.

_Bring me a warm cloak to warm my soul,_

_bring me back everything I thought was gone._

_The whole house is gay, even the ghoul,_

_the elf's cook day and night until they are done._

_We can duel all night if you wish,_

_make Grindelwalds beard glow with shame._

_I'll bring you the best dish,_

_but either way, we've lost the game ._

Luna had at the very beginning started to dance her own little dance in the middle of the floor, and Narcissa and Draco had joined her, dancing some sort of ballroom dance. Probably only high class families learned such uncommon things.

_Well Luna, this isn't so bad after all. **I agree, for once. **Think daddy's fine? **Positive. **Remember Bill and Fleur's wedding? **Yeah, we danced with daddy then. Like now. **_

As the tune rang out and the next one started, Draco and Narcissa tried to learn Luna how to dance ballroom. Luna and Draco danced together while Narcissa made a lot of commentaries and adjusted Luna whenever she did wrong. It happened quite often.

_**Wow Luna. **Yeah, can't imagine that's Draco.** Have you checked he's not at Poly-Juice Potion? **Oh shut it you. Everyone changes at Christmas. **Except Lucius. **Right, you win. _

And of course they stayed that way for a very long time until Narcissa told Luna that her father wasn't in Azkaban and let her go. But, there's always something in the way.

"CISSY!" came the load, lunatic always bloodthirsty scream from Bellatrix Lestrange.

Oh Nargles! I actually enjoyed this. **To good to last, Loony. **

Bellatrix stood in the door, her eyes as large as her open wide-open mouth.Narcissa and Draco froze at the spot. Bellatrix moved quickly into the middle of the room where they all stood, switched off the gramophone and took a deep breath.

"What the **HELL**? Do you think you're doing?" she blurted out, looking at her sister as if she had finally lost it. "This blood-traitor is your prisoner, and for good reasons!"

Narcissa looked at her feet. Trying to figure out something to defend herself with. Luna couldn't hel but feeling sorry for her.

"Well Bella, Lucius had- you know. And I just thought that if- er... Yeah."

"You're freaking loosing it!" shouted Bellatrix, saliva dripping from her mouth. "This one is going straight back to the cellar, no matter what you're husband's doing right now!"

"What? I didn't imply that Lucius is.." Narcissa blushed. Draco looked at his aunt then at his mother, not knowing what to think.

"Get some guts and take this diversion downstairs, what if the dark lord finds out?" Bellatrix said, embarrassed over her closest relative.

Narcissa nodded, looking cold again.

"Wormtail!" she called and the fat little wizard joined them, apparently he had been doing something far more interesting earlier.

"Yes mrs Malfoy?" he said, letting out a small burp.

"Find some manners and take down this one to the cellar. Immediately!"

Luna felt a pair of greasy hands on her dress and was forced down to the dark cellar again, where Ollivander was standing anxiously waiting for her. Wormtail breathed to her neck by the exhausting dragging-down-the-stairs business.

Then she was pushed into the cellar and the cold iron gate behind her was closed and Wormtail muttered some spell at it before wandering up the stairs again.

_**Happy Christmas Luna?** Oh shut up you._


	6. Day 5, Be Prepared

**Yeah... Sorry. I'm a bit.. Not busy. Lazy. Very. And this is just a short chapter, even for me, and contains nothing but myself blabbering.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the brilliant brain belonging to J.K Rowling that came up with Harry Potter.**

**Day 5**

_What if I won't get out?_

_What if mr Ollivander can't take it anymore and just lose it?_

_What if they won't make it? I'm not there to help anyone!_

_What if-_

_**Oh shit Luna, I can't leave you for one minute and you're loosing it!**_

_Oh yeah. Sorry. But what if?_

_**As I said, shut up and do something. Like... Helping mr Ollivander? He seems a bit.. down you know?**_

She looked down at mr Ollivander, lying at the cold stone ground. His skin hadn't seen sunlight for six months.

_Remember what mum used to say? If you go one day without sun you feel depressed._

_**Yeah I know, lack of D-vitamin or something, huh?**_

_No idea. Muggle thing. She learnt that at a trip in Sweden. _

_**Eh Luna, shouldn't we be concentrating at Ollivander?**_

_Nargles! Sorry._

"Mr Ollivander?" she asked him, stepping forward to him. "Are you okay?"

"No child." he answered truthfully. "I am not."

"Oh." Luna mumbled, I mean, how can you reply to that? "Eh, do you want some help?"

"Really Luna, what is there to be done?" he said, not caring what his words meant. It had gone to that point when nothing matters.

"Much! We have only ourself and our brains here." Luna answered, getting influenced by Harrys speeches at D.A. "There must be something to do!"

"If you can't find peace in your own mind, then where can you?" mr Ollivander answered cryptical.

"It's war." Luna sighed, pacing around the cellar. "Not exactly peaceful, right? But I understand you, naturally. Mind and brain mustn't be the same thing. What proof is there? But when our body's are at peace we can easily collect information otherwise locked by stress. Or the other way round. I don't know how you manage under stress, but it doesn't really matter. We need to prepare ourself for the war, for escape."

"You talk of it as it's actually going to happen dear child." Ollivander whispered. "Have you any proof except hope?"

"I'm not sure what it is." Luna said, sitting down at last. "You know Harry, and what he is capable of."

"The boy who lived is indeed well known. He-who-must-not-be-named have desperately searched for him a long time, and failed. That, I believe, is saying something."


End file.
